


Sharing (A Watching Sequel)

by Rhysand_vs_Fenrys



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, ffm threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys/pseuds/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys
Summary: For years Elain and Lucien have been loyal members of (and performers in) the sensual club hidden beneath Velaris’ opera house. Now- after months of discussion- they have decided to test the waters on expanding their display and changing their masks. No audience, no stage- and no longer just the two of them.
Relationships: Elain Archeron/Lucien Vanserra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Sharing (A Watching Sequel)

**Sharing**

“Are you sure about this?”

“I… think so?”

“Elain- in this situation ‘I think so’ isn’t good enough.”

“Then… yes, I’m sure.”

“Really? Because that looks an awful lot like your ‘I think so’ face.”

Elain huffed and barely resisted throwing a pillow at her husband. They were sitting on a low couch in a sprawling bedroom as elegant as any in the House of Wind.

Delicate white-lace curtains swayed as a warm breeze wafted through the room. A massive bed filled the far wall, made up with blankets of pale blue edged with gold and piled high with pillows at the head. The couch Elain and Lucien sat upon was a soft, buttery yellow velvet that glittered in the light streaming through the windows.

The room was so perfect and so beautiful that it was easy to forget the sunlight and breeze were nothing more than clever glamours in an underground chamber.

It was a true creative triumph- this new space of Anwynn’s.

In a past life it had been a glass-blowing facility where Velaris’ finest artisans produced some of its most stunning wares. The sprawling complex operated for nearly a millennia before it was destroyed in Hybern’s attack. While those who could afford to rebuild did so, the Glassmith’s Guild chose instead to build a newer (and much larger) facility on the outskirts of the city and welcome artists from across Prythian.

The damaged building was purchased by a group of The Rainbow’s residents and transformed into apartments, performance spaces, restaurants, and even an inn. Anwynn, for their part, owned the underground web of storage rooms. They’d spent months- and their entire life savings- cleaning the area out and transforming it into a place for more… uninhibited fun. Somewhere the residents of Velaris could indulge themselves on dark and wicked fantasies without sacrificing safety.

Long ago Anwynn slipped a pamphlet to Lucien advertising tickets to an exclusive space beneath Velaris’ Ankora Opera House where patrons could watch or participate in live displays of erotic love. Lucien and Elain became near-regulars, performing as often as they sat back to enjoy the show. Elain loved to lock eyes with masked fae in the audience and draw them in- though no one was ever allowed to approach the stage. For Lucien the attraction came from hearing the moans of those watching them, and the thrill of sharing Elain in that small way with the rest of the room.

But an idea slithered into their minds- one neither dared voice until after watching a night filled with a particularly large number of audience-participation shows at the club. And- after weeks of discussion on the matter- Lucien approached Anwynn for a private meeting.

The androgynous owner of Velaris’ best lingerie shop brought Lucien and Elain into a room off the main shop. They were the only one Elain or Lucien would buy erotic wares from, they were also the only one the couple could go to for an honest and frank conversation. Though Anwynn never indulged in the sultry side of their business, they were well attuned to the desires of their clients.

‘ _ Elain and I are interested in… we- we just were wondering about something and the club beneath the Ankora Opera isn’t really the place to figure it out and-’ _

Anwynn- true to form- never did anything to hurry Lucien along. They were more than used to dealing with shy customers and simply let him ramble, taking small notes as he eventually wound his way to the core of the matter:

They were curious about adding an anonymous partner and wanted a private environment to explore the matter.

Lucien expected Anwynn to offer immediate answers and solutions, but instead they went to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a thick stack of paper wrapped in a silver ribbon. They placed the papers on the table and simply said, ‘ _ If you can fill these out and return them, I will help you. _ ’

It was strangely cryptic of the shopkeeper, but that evening as Elain and Lucien sat around the dining room table to study the papers, they both understood Anwynn’s intention: the discussion was not one for the shopkeeper to be involved in.

The papers formed an extensive questionnaire that challenged Elain and Lucien’s curiosity in ways their previous discussions had not. Between themselves they had talked about what gender partner they might try and what limits they might impose, but not the finer points of how to protect their dynamics as a happily mated couple from jealousy or- frankly- primal territorial instincts.

Attending the show beneath the Ankora was an important first step, but the questionnaire opened their eyes to things they had never considered, and challenges they could not have predicted. After another month of careful discussion and analysis, Lucien and Elain returned to Anwynn more confident in their desire than ever before.

‘ _ You certainly seem more ready than last time, _ ’ Anwynn had smiled warmly as Elain handed them the stack of papers. The fae only flipped through enough to see that every question had been answered before handing back all but the last twenty pages- the ones that dealt with the specifics of what sort of partners the couple might be interested in and a list of fetishes Lucien and Elain partook in. The portion of the questionnaire dealing with relationship dynamics and expectations was purely for the sake of ensuring Elain and Lucien had considered every facet of their desire.

And now… here they were.

Elain and Lucien had outlined the ideal circumstances to meet their partner in and figured out the situation that would make both of them feel the most comfortable. The manager of the club beneath the Ankora turned out to be a close friend of Anwynn’s, one who also served as manager of the facility beneath the old glassworks. Lucien and Elain had further meetings with the masked fae, who had made all arrangements in accordance with their wishes.

Nearly six months after first voicing their interest in adding an anonymous partner to their lovemaking, Lucien and Elain sat side-by-side and questioned their decision one last time.

“Are you  _ sure _ about this?” Lucien asked again. He held Elain’s hand tightly, though he was fear-pale and trembling just as she was.

“I’m sure,” Elain’s facial expression was still saying otherwise. “I’m just scared. But… I don’t think it’s the ‘I’m not ready’ kind of scared. It’s more like… the kind that won’t go away until we try… Are  _ you _ sure?”

“I think we’re in the same boat,” he said. This was exactly why they needed a quiet, private place to try this for the first time. “I- I’m still worried that I’m somehow pushing you into doing this for me.”

Elain breathed a nervous laugh, “You know it was my idea first, right? You aren’t pushing me.”

“That’s the exact thing a person who was being pressured into something would say,” Lucien muttered. Elain shoved him lightly and he managed a shaky smile.

Both of them were nervous the other was forcing themselves along. They’d had countless hours of discussion on the matter, were sure in their feelings, but now that the time had come, doubt was setting in.

She growled at herself in frustration and stood abruptly. Dressed in nothing more than a floor-length white lace robe (that left little to the imagination), Elain stomped across the plush cream carpet towards the bed. Lucien watched as she climbed up onto it and neatly arranged herself in the center. Her golden brown hair was tied back in a braid which she draped over her shoulder before fixing in place a white lace mask to match her robe. It covered her from her forehead to her upper cheeks, offering her the security of privacy.

Not that their partner would speak even if they recognized Elain and Lucien. Anwynn was a good person, and their friend who managed the space no less honorable. Anonymity was requested, they would ensure every party understood and abided by this.

Lucien waited until Elain was in place to stand. He wore gray silk pants without any shirt, and had a mask to match Elain’s. Strands of red hair were braided back from his temples, but largely he’d chosen to leave it loose. The only decoration on his body was a small golden sun that circled his right nipple, held in place with a bar pierced clean through. A twin to the one his mate bore. 

He opened his mouth, but Elain cut him off, “I’m sure about this. If you’re sure, then do it. At some point we have to just trust that one another is telling the truth.”

With a sigh, he closed his mouth again and nodded. Lucien’s legs shook a bit as he walked to the door and tapped twice.

The handle turned.

She was beautiful- the masked High Fae who entered. Long, ebony hair shone bright in the room and fell in loose, gentle waves all the way down to her hips. Her skin was cream-white, and so pale that Lucien wondered if she had ever seen the light of day. A black lace robe- the dark twin to Elain’s- did little to hide her large breasts or the perfect curves of her body. 

He opened his mouth, then remembered one of the rules they’d set- no talking. Well, at least no pleasantries. Anonymity was what they wanted- not a relationship. It went against everything Lucien knew. Playboy as he was in his youth, he never dispensed with polite chatter before the act itself. A bit of seduction before the game was fun.

But- Elain had reasoned- they were interested in simulating what it might be like in the club itself. There was no idle chit-chat there. And neither she nor Lucien had any interest in forming a genuine relationship with the third party. He hadn’t changed his mind there, it was just… difficult to quiet his instincts.

The door clicked shut and Lucien reached over to lock it- purely for peace of mind. He looked back to Elain on the bed and held out a hand to the side, apparently disinterested in the female who had entered. After a moment, she took it gently and let Lucien lead her across the room.

In the forms Anwynn collected the pair had specified such a female- refined and experienced, a civilian rather than any professional sex worker, and one who might be submissive even to Elain. Lucien was the only one allowed to order his mate around in bed. 

As for her physical appearance- that was more peace of mind than anything. Though she and Luicen both knew Anwynn would make sure nothing awkward ever happened, they wanted to know on sight that their female was no one they had dealings with in the real world. Both had friends that could embody one or even two of her physical traits, but not all three. Besides- against her white skin Elain would look positively golden.

Lucien walked around to the side of the bed. He released the female’s hand when they were near Elain’s feet, then continued on to the head. Elain tracked her husband with her eyes, willfully ignoring the female who crawled up to kneel by her side. The stranger would not movie again without Lucien’s permission.

It was what made the whole thing possible for Elain- knowing Lucien was the one to take control. Her mate put her first and foremost above everything, he wouldn’t let any lines be crossed.

Elain sat up for a moment, allowing Lucien to slip behind her and settle in. He bent his knees and pulled her back to lay against his chest. Elain draped an arm on either side of his legs to hold him.

Lucien needed to take charge, so he forced a smirk onto his uncertain face. He reclined against the pillows and began to run his hands across Elain’s torso. In broad, lazy strokes he traced her sides through the lace of the robe, edging ever closer to the curve of his wife’s breasts.

“Shall we begin?”

\---

\---

Elain’s knuckles were white as she held Lucien’s legs, and she knew the gaze she cast on their partner was more frightened than alluring.

Her heart raced and she hardly felt Lucien’s hands on her sides. The female sat at her feet watching with her head slightly bowed. Submissive, obedient, nervous. There was a hint of blush across her chest and a pink glow to her ears. She didn’t fidget, but still couldn’t let her guard down.

It was Elain who first voiced her opposition to having any professional sex workers. An easy answer to testing things out the first time was to simply hire someone from the brothel. A professional could help put them at ease and still play the submissive role Elain and Lucien desired. However, no matter how good she may be at acting, in bed you only had naked truth. Elain needed to see the blush, and was comforted to see only a very subtle tension in her hands that showed just how hard the female was working to hide her shyness.

The tightness in Elain’s chest eased and she felt a stirring of pity for the other female. Elain had Lucien to help calm and support her, but this one was alone. She may follow orders and let the couple do as they pleased with her in bed, but that did not make her weak. This female was willing to walk into a room with two complete strangers and expose herself to unknown desires.

No, she wasn’t weak. She was brave in a way Elain never could be. Though she was still nervous, a sense of warmth filled Elain’s heart. She half-turned her head back to Lucien and nodded once.

The hands gently stroking her ribs began to move towards the sides of her breasts in earnest now that the first signal was given.

This part of the dance was one Elain was actually confident in. While she and Lucien ‘performed’ on stage in the Ankora club, Elain had a habit of locking eyes with males and females alike in the audience. She would draw them in with her gaze alone, hypnotizing them with her moans. It was a silent invitation- one the viewer could never heed.

Fear bled away from Elain’s gaze and she managed a soft smile. She was able to ease back onto Lucien’s stomach. He brushed a heated knuckle across the peak of one breast, sending goosebumps racing across her skin. The soft press of his lips to the back of her head was a comfort and a question. He could not read the emotion behind that shudder. 

Even though she’d made up her mind, Elain wasn’t sure she could interpret it either.

So she merely tapped Lucien’s leg twice.

She could feel him hardening at her back. Lucien parted his legs slightly and moved his hands to the simple tie that held the front of her robe together- transparent as it was. Silken lace brushed across her skin as he gently draped the robe open one side at a time. Unwrapping Elain for the gaze of the female at her feet.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Elain’s sun-golden skin. At the absence of any hair between Elain’s legs. At the pale link nipple held erect by the same golden sun that shone on Lucien’s chest.

Usually Elain took the ring off if they were in the bedroom- if only because she preferred long clamps in that setting. Today she and Lucien needed the shield that came from their mutual token. Especially since they’d removed their wedding rings to store with their everyday clothing. The bands were too expensive and unique. Even being marked as wealthy fae felt too close to broadcasting they were in-laws to the High Lord and Lady of Night.

A rough thumb brushed across the top of Elain’s pierced nipple. This time the shiver that went through her carried no questions- it was anticipation and desire. The way that female looked at her made Elain’s blood simmer. In her youth she’d touched and been touched by other females. She knew the taste of nectar and the sound of a breathless lady calling her name. Those memories were of another life and the clumsy explorations of teenagers in bloom.

It was time to wipe the dust away, and Elain knew to thank Lucien for the chance. Just as he had her to thank for the evening ahead.

While Lucien lighty toyed with her pierced breast, his other hand moved down her torso to her hips and over her mound. Elain spread her legs just a little further and breathed a quick sigh as a broad finger parted her folds. She looked up at him and nodded.

“Hold her legs,” Lucien breathed.

The female obeyed immediately. She crawled forward and turned to face Elain, wrapping her slim fingers around the other’s ankles. Her grip was firm, and like a branding iron against Elain’s flesh. A simple, non-sexual touch, but it sent a shockwave coursing through her body.

Shame, fear, pain- her eyes met Lucien’s and she felt the unspoken question mirrored in his face-

‘ _ Are you sure about this? _ ’

Elain closed her eyes and concentrated on the emotions boiling through her. She sorted them one at a time, holding each in turn to study.

Shame- at the way her knees began to tremble and her core burned in anticipation.

Fear- that Lucien might not like this. That he would put a stop to everything.

Pain- genuine, yes. Elain wanted this so much the thought of Lucien not finding it as beautiful as she did was a physical blow.

She wanted this.

Badly.

Something must have changed in her countenance. When Elain opened her eyes once more, Lucien was smiling. She tipped her chin up and he lowered to offer a deep, claiming kiss just as one of his long, broad fingers dipped into her core.

Reflexively she made to move her legs, but the soft hands around her ankles tightened their grip, holding her in place. Lucien trapped her with his lips, refusing to let her turn back to look at the female. One- two- three more pumps of his hand and then Lucien released her to breathe.

His green eyes burned through her. His finger kept moving- kept reaching and scraping inside her as Elain grew dizzy from the feeling. She looked down at the female and bit her lip. The other fae’s gaze was locked on Lucien’s finger as it slid through her- and at the moisture building on his knuckle. She licked her lips.

The female would have to be patient, she wasn’t invited to participate in this particular round.

Elain rotated her hips up to give Lucien as much access as she could. He slid a second finger through her folds and she pushed her hips down onto it with a groan. Lucien held his hand in place for a few moments, letting Elain use what little movement she could make to fuck herself on his fingers. As she moved, he bit at her ear and neck, sending small bolts of pleasure wherever his canines scraped.

She watched the other female as she took pleasure for herself. It was almost enough to make her come then and there. The hunger in her eyes. The knowledge that Elain was one climax away from feeling her body pressed against that white porcelain skin.

Lucien moved the hand on Elain’s breast to her un-pierced nipple, which he worked with far rougher movements. The kind that sent warring bolts of pain and pleasure coursing through her body.

Elain let the sensations crash into that glorious friction of his fingers moving inside her. Her hips rolled to help guide him while the wave built higher and higher. The hot brush of his lips against her neck- the shy gaze of the female she would taste just as soon as the first climax was given to her mate-

Lucien pressed his thumb down onto her knot, and Elain was undone.

She barely resisted gasping Lucien’s name as her core clenched around his fingers, tightening and driving his hand harder against her inner walls. Her knees tried to lift, to give him better access as his hand kept moving, but they were held fast by the other person in their bed. 

A loud cry of pleasure ripped through her throat as Elain came, her entire body arcing with lightning and desire. Her hips rose off the bed, begging Lucien to reach deeper, harder. The hand on her breast slid up to cup Elain’s throat. She felt something pooling in her core, ready to release-

Before her quaking body could make its move, Lucien’s hands disappeared and he delivered a sharp pinch to the inside of her thigh.

Pain lanced through the orgasm, shoving it aside and forcing her body to focus on the small hurt. All that escaped of her final release was a slow drip of moisture from her swollen, red lower lips to the blanket below.

Lucien’s actions were too cruel. Elain had gone from deliciously alive to disappointingly unfulfilled, having been brought to the edge of something more powerful than the other, simpler orgasm. She felt hollow and aching. Her whimper couldn’t be contained.

“I thought you might like to save that for our friend,” Lucien whispered in her ear as he brought his hand up to trace moisture along Elain’s lips. She shivered and watched through half-open eyes as licked his hand clean.

She nodded.

“Release her,” Lucien instructed. The female obeyed immediately. “You may taste her now.”

As soon as her ankles were free, Elain drew her legs up and presented herself to the female. She was no longer afraid, but rather hungry for more contact- sensitive core be damned.

Lucien’s broad hands covered Elain’s breasts and sent flickers of warmth through her body as the female crawled forward. Her gaze was burning as she lowered herself to the drip of moisture and breathed deep Elain and Lucien’s mated scent.

They’d been so careful planning this meeting around the mating bond. That was why Elain would get to play long before Lucien could. As their partner was female, his end of the bond did not flare in the slightest at the sight of another sinking between his mate’s legs. Later- when it was Lucien’s turn- he would have to do whatever he could to reassure that primal bond that he needed  _ Elain _ , not someone else.

For now though, both ends of the bond were quiet. It was the fae themselves who held their breath as ruby lips parted and the female gently, shyly licked the escaped moisture from between Elain’s legs.

Elain’s nails dug into Lucien’s legs as she moaned. The female didn’t rush into anything the way males did. Her attentions were focused on the delicate folds of Elain’s sex, the span just above her entrance, and the ridge at the back. Areas few males thought to tend. The knot she avoided entirely.

On her third sweep she pointed her tongue and delivered a more precise pressure just inside Elain’s core.

“ _ Yes! _ ” Elain squeaked. She felt a familiar pressure as the tongue moved on- two fingers entering her.

Lucien knew well where to rub when he touched her, but the female moved with a confidence and familiarity no male could ever achieve. She knew intimately how the female body wanted to be caressed. 

The fingers inside Elain moved in contrast to the soft lips and tongue edging ever closer to her knot, creating an endless cycle of building pleasure. Lucien moved in and out of her when he touched Elain, but this female pressed against the front wall of her core and drew swirling circles around the textured ridge of skin deep inside. Her fingers never left the boundaries of it.

Elain’s lips parted in a not-so-silent scream as the female slid a third finger inside. One hand released Lucien’s leg to reach back and cup his neck, holding him for dear life as her other found its way into the glossy raven hair of her tormenter. The release Lucien cut off was building again.

“I expect you to take every drop from her,” Lucien spoke with an air of command that always made Elain weak at the knees- not that she needed help at the moment.

The female responded by pressing her mouth harder into Elain’s core, devouring her as she curled her fingers up. She stroked both through and around the ridge of skin. Her nose pressed against Elain’s knot at long last.

Lucien flicked her nipples, giving Elain the final key to her release.

She bit her lip and shouted through clenched teeth as she came. Everything in her being rushed to that spot where the female’s fingers worked- right up until she felt the first spasms of Elain’s core and replaced fingers with tongue. Elain’s grip on the fae’s head tightened and she ground herself against the female’s head, riding her as her body exploded.

A wave of moisture erupted into the female’s mouth and- as ordered- she contained every drop. Elain’s hips bucked and she screamed louder when the tongue swirled against the ridge of tight skin at the back of her opening. Her legs suddenly snapped to life, wrapping around the female.

Abruptly the glorious fire released Elain and her lower half collapsed- limp- onto the bed. Her entire body trembled from the force of both orgasms so close together. She was dizzy and it took a real effort to control herself. 

Elain pulled the female’s hair weakly, drawing her up the bed. It was an unconscious motion- pure instinct rather than part of a planned dance. One moment she was basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, the next she was crushing her mouth against the other female’s. Black lace separated their bodies, but it didn’t matter. Elain kissed her with reckless abandon- a fierce, claiming kiss that had both groaning.

Elain grabbed her chin and pulled, forcing her to part and allow Elain’s tongue into her mouth.The female had already swallowed Elain’s release, but the salty-sweet flavor was strong all the same. Elain’s fingers quickly found their way to the silk ties on the female’s black-lace robe and she wasted no time in unwrapping her.

She was unsure going into this how the dynamics of the room would work. Now- with the soft, warm curves of the female entirely at her mercy- Elain realized exactly what role she wanted to play.

For the first time in her life, Elain wanted to be Dominant.

\---

\---

Lucien smiled down at Elain and the female as they embraced. He didn’t even mind that he was half-crushed by the two of them. Elain’s happiness was blasting down their mating bond, and it was more likely than not that she didn’t even realize it. She was radiating joy at a chance to experience something she desired.

As for Lucien- when he was a youth he attended certain secret clubs in Autumn not terribly unlike the club beneath the Ankora. He would happily sit in the dark drinking a strong wine and watch two females pleasure one another for the amusement of the audience. This experience stood out in one critical way:

One of the females was his favorite person in all of Prythian. His favorite performer- and this show was only for his eyes today.

Elain rolled off Lucien’s lap to pin the other female on the bed. She shifted so that her thigh was pressed against the short, soft black hair of the female’s mound. While the female gasped, Elain nipped at her exposed throat before burying herself between the other’s generous breasts to lick and suck as if her life depended on it.

For the first time since this began, Lucien was free to tend to the ache between his own legs. He slid his gray-silk pants off. His cock stood fully erect already. Lucien spit into his hand and stroked it slowly, watching the female bodies pressed against one another. Every moan that escaped Elain’s lips he could feel in his very soul.

Apparently he was not monitoring the thoughts he sent down the bond, because Elain slowly turned her head towards her mate, resting on the female’s breasts as if they were the most wonderful pillows in the world.

Lucien certainly thought Elain’s were.

She smiled at him and batted her long eyelashes, “I think my husband has been very patient, don’t you?”

“Yes,” the female whispered.

Their bodies parted as Elain crawled towards Lucien. She kissed him with as much lust and passion as she had the female, and slid her hand over the one stroking his cock. Lucien released it and let Elain push him back until he reclined across the bed with a female on either side. She bent down to kiss the golden sun on his hard chest.

Elain and the stranger took their robes the rest of the way off and tossed them aside, then lowered their mouths to his cock.

He twitched at the feeling of their breath across the head.

This part was also in the packet they’d given to Anwynn- how they intended to protect the safety of their partner, given that Elain and Lucien were a mated pair. The male side of things would not be a problem this time, but a female challenged could be just as lethal as a male.

So Elain would be the one to present the other to him, and would always have final say in how they proceeded.

Each took one side of his cock and began to lick at the thin flesh. Their tongues slid against one another while they worked. A low growl sounded in Lucien’s throat as their tongues slid over the head and they kissed firecely- with the tip of Lucien’s member pinned between their mouths.

For some time the show continued- Lucien’s cock a pillar keeping their lips from ever fully touching. He rested his hands on their heads and Elain began to stroke a nail across his balls.

Their partner released his shaft to dip her head down between Lucien’s legs. She followed Elain’s silent command and lavished attention on the sensitive parts while his wife arched her back and rose over his cock. She parted her lips against the head and slowly lowered her mouth over him.

He was almost too large for Elain to take. Her lips strained around the thick member, and she always had to pause after the first few inches to take a deep, calming breath. He felt her throat relax around him and Elain pressed on. Another inch made it in before she had to stop and adjust her angle.

It was possible for Elain to take his entire length from this position, but it was always a matter of warming up. One of her favorite positions was on her back with her head hanging over the edge of the bed while he roughly fucked her throat, but when he was the one laying down she was happy to get close enough to press her forehead against the hard muscle of his stomach.

In gratitude for her efforts, Lucien wet a finger and stroked Elain’s back. He traced her spine down, down, down to the curve of her ass, and the rosebud that was there.

Elain moaned- sending vibrations through his cock. Lucien took that as permission and pressed his finger into her tightest entrance. Every time she rose up and his cock left her mouth, Lucien’s finger slid in to stir Elain’s insides. When she took him back into her throat he eased out to circle the entrance. It was slick already with escaped moisture from her orgasms that had dripped down, and within a few thrusts he had two fingers inside his wife.

The next time she pulled back from his cock, she released it entirely. Elain pulled her lover’s head from between Lucien’s legs, kissed her soundly, and then pushed her mouth down on the male’s shaft.

Their female partner had no hope of taking Lucien as deep into her throat as Elain could. She simply wasn’t practiced enough. Still, she did the best she could, and stroked whatever did not fit. Lucien was in heaven. He continued to match the female’s movement to the fingers that opened Elain’s rear, but now she reached around to do the same to the female. That would be where Luicen seated his cock later.

His breathing quickened as the female moaned against Elain’s touch. Her actions became just a bit faster and more insistent. She wanted Lucien as hard as possible. They’d made her watch Elain’s first orgasm, and though she’d had a chance to taste Elain afterwards and drink her release, she hadn’t been touched beyond the knee Elain pressed between her legs. Her mouth was hot and eager on Lucien’s cock.

So he reached around and slid a finger into her as well- moving it between the two Elain already had in. The female cried out around the shaft filling her throat and rolled her hips as the pleasure split into two opposing forces moving in different directions. Elain focused her attentions on the right wall, Lucien the left. 

She swallowed hard around Lucien’s member and he bucked at the feeling.

“Your first belongs to me,” Elain reminded him with a breathy groan. Exhausted as she was, she was still hot and wet with desire.

“Quickly,” Lucien breathed. Something inside him tensed.

Elain removed her fingers from the female’s rear and pulled her off of Lucien’s cock. Elain’s mouth enveloped him with ease. She bobbed her head only a few times before he grabbed it and pressed her down hard. Lucien hunched around her and groaned.

His cock erupted. Continued to erupt as Elain’s throat rippled around him. She was swallowing every drop, a true expert. She tapped Lucien’s chest and the female understood her meaning. The raven-haired beauty bent down to lick and suck at his un-pierced nipple. Lucien groaned again. His grasp on Elain’s head tightened and a few more ropes of cum shot into her mouth.

He released her only when he felt himself going limp. Elain gasped as she pulled back from his cock. Her lips were blood red from the strain and her face flush from trying to breathe around his shaft, but she smiled brightly. The last few bursts of release were still in her mouth.

The female didn’t need to be told what to do. She embraced Elain again over Lucien and dipped her head so that Elain could share the milky white in her mouth. Share Lucien.

“Do you like it?” Elain whispered against her lips.

“Yes,” the other breathed, eyes still closed. There was the faintest hint of blush creeping across her ivory cheeks.

Lucien watched, stroking himself back to hardness, as his wife hooked two fingers through her mouth. She wetted them with his release. Pulled her companion in close.

They knelt on the bed with their breasts and mounds pressed hard against one another. Elain’s hand slid down the female’s back as she reached for the opening she had tended before. She used Lucien’s climax to lubricate their little toy that she might take a third and fourth finger. She groaned against Elain’s lips until they parted once more and the female could stroke Elain’s tongue with her own.

Elain moaned and reached out blindly for Lucien. He moved closer. Once her fingertips brushed against her husband’s skin, she pulled him in close. The two females broke their kiss at last. Lucien waited for Elain’s permission to proceed. This part was hers to guide. 

She pinched the female’s chin, pulling her mouth open. Elain licked the female’s lips one final time before turning her face towards Lucien.

He released his cock and rested a burning palm on the hip of each female. The stranger leaned in, eyes closing once more. Lucien could feel Elain’s fingers massaging the other’s rear entrance. He smiled as his own eyes closed and silken lips brushed against his.

_ Cauldron _ , his blood began to boil in his veins.

Through the taste of his own release he found the female’s scent. It was pinewood forests and misty mountaintops- a heady aroma equal parts flavor and vision. Her kiss was delicate, shy. She knew she now knelt in a dangerous space between two mated fae, but Elain’s touch never changed. Lucien opened an eye to watch his wife.

Between the territorial rage females were capable of and burning hot lust, the latter was winning out. Watching the female devour Elain had felt to Lucien as if he were seeing a private show by his favorite sensual exhibitionist. Judging by the smoldering passion in her eyes (and the way her hand was moving inside their little pet), she had found the same curious enjoyment.

“Do you want to feel him inside you?” Elain’s whisper into the female’s ear was breathless.

She moaned in response, and a soft hand that did not belong to his wife began to stroke Lucien’s growing erection. He responded by moving his palm from her hip to her breast.

“Good,” Elain tapped Lucien’s chest and he obediently broke off the kiss to move away. He was beginning to realize that Elain was no longer just interested in directing the liaison- but had slid into a natural Dominant role over the other female. It made his heart race and his cock twitch.

Elain adjusted herself and laid back across the mattress. She pulled the female down with her- making her lay chest-to-chest with Elain while her ass remained high on bent knees. 

“My mate is going to fuck you now,” Elain’s voice was innocent and sweet. Lucien grinned.

“Yes,” the female rested herself on Elain’s chest and reached back to part the wondrous curve of her backside. 

He shivered. A warm tingling sensation ran from Lucien’s scalp down to his toes. He leaned back and plucked a phial of oils from the nightstand. Lucien drizzled them over his cock and stroked it to thoroughly coat his member.

Elain grabbed the female’s shoulders, her knuckles white. She held her in place and nodded to Lucien. He moved between their legs and lined up the head of his cock with her hole. It was gaping slightly after Elain’s attentions, and involuntary twitches made it open and close further. The red little hole was hungry, and he’d been waiting for this part ever since they stepped into Anwynn’s facility.

It felt so strange to rest his cock against the unknown female. Strange to hear a gasp that was not Elain’s as he gently pushed harder and harder against it. Strange to feel walls that were not hers finally yield to accept the head of his thick member. Strange to scent arousal that was not born of smokey autumn fire and the soft perfume of spring flowers.

Lucien bit his lip and began rocking his hips, driving just a bit more of his cock in with every thrust. He knew well the force it took to enter Elain from behind, but this female was tighter. Less used to having a cock inside her. For all they knew it was her first time.

The thought struck Lucien and he leaned down to speak with the whimpering and shivering female, “Am I the first one to claim your ass?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed into Elain’s neck. The female had a death-grip on Elain’s braid, though she mercifully was not pulling it. Yet. “My h-husband won’t touch m-me there.”

“Well that’s his loss,” Elain pulled at the female until she raised her face to look down into Elain’s eyes. “My mate is going to make that hole his. Even if you never see us again- even in a thousand years- that is going to belong to him.”

Lucien had never heard Elain speak with such authority and dominance. He felt himself grow harder and forced another half inch into the female.

She seized around the member filling her in this strange, new way. Elain lightly slapped the female’s cheek, making her blink and return from the haze his movement had thrust her to, “Your ass belongs to him,” the female nodded in time with her words. Elain delivered a smarting little smack to her cheek once more, “Say it.”

Lucien’s heart fluttered in worry for a moment. The safe word was established several days before their liaison. He had to trust that this female knew her own limits. If she didn’t use the word, she was submitting to Elain’s little game.

“My hole belongs to him,” the female shuddered again. This time she took the initiative to push herself back onto his cock. He had to stop her after she forced an entire inch in. “Please- make it yours. I want it to be yours.”

“Then relax and let him take you,” Elain said.

Elain knew well how difficult that command was to follow. Lucien still whispered it in her ear whenever he entered her, and she chanted it to herself each time she inserted her flower-tipped plug (which, sadly, was across Velaris on her nightstand). So Lucien reached around to knead at the gentle rise of her mound. He made no motion to slip a finger between her legs or toy with her knot directly. Instead, he ground his palm against her, bringing just enough pleasure to ease the pain from her first time.

Once she relaxed somewhat, he pushed in again and managed to half the amount she still needed to take. A few more thrusts and his entire length was firmly encased in a white-hot vice.

“How does she feel,” Elain’s eyes shone bright as she looked up to her husband.

“Tighter than you,” he ground out. “Almost too tight.”

“She gave you that hole,” his wife said with a saccharine grin. “You should change what doesn’t suit you.”

Lucien smirked. Elain wanted to play  _ that _ game then. He leaned down towards the female’s ear and brushed aside a lock of shining ebony hair. The whisper was genuine, soft, and without any pretense or false bravado, “Are you comfortable with this kind of thing?”

She hadn’t used her safe word, but he’d rather not let things progress to the point where she would need to.

“Don’t worry,” her voice was breathy, but for a moment she too broke character to answer honestly. “I like it rough.”

Of course- the facility’s manager would have shown her the list of kinks and fetishes Elain and Lucien supplied. On their final meeting before entering the room, the masked fae didn’t say any of their desires were off limits.

In response, Lucien rotated his hips, stirring the shaft of his cock against the hard ridge of her virgin hole (if she was telling the truth about that). She cried out, arching her back high enough that he could grab a handful of her hair. If she wanted it rough, he would give that to her. Elain’s grin was wicked as she raised a hand to squeeze the female’s throat just as Lucien had done to her earlier.

He pulled out slowly, until just the tip remained inside the female. Without word of warning, Lucien drove it back in with an unrelenting thrust. The female screamed and her hips collapsed onto Elain’s. She gasped as he pulled out again and her hole registered every last ridge of his thick member. He paused once more. Her insides contracted somewhat. Lucien forced himself in again, shivering at the deep-throated gasp as her eyes bulged and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Lucien did not set a pace so much as choose the roughest course of action. His thrusts were irregular and impossible to predict. Every now and then he would rotate his hips, stirring her insides. 

She couldn’t support herself under the barrage of agonizing pain and slowly-building pleasure- but Elain didn’t mind being squished by the female one bit. Lucien’s wife spread her legs and hooked them around the female’s splayed knees. She drew them up with her heels as far as she could, forcing her to stay wide for Lucien’s barrage.

He smiled at her and reached between the females to adjust folds of skin. The next time Lucien pulled out and thrust back it forced their mounds to grind against one another, scraping knot against knot.

Still holding the other’s throat, Elain gasped.

“And now for the fun part,” Lucien yanked back on the female’s head, lifting her dazed and red face after a particularly hard thrust stopped her breathing. He waited for her to offer a half-smile and a nod, reaffirming her consent. Elain tipped up and gently kissed her lips in gratitude before settling back into her own character.

When Elain was ready, Lucien pulled the female up by her hair. His wife pouted as he continued to ease back and their mounds no longer touched. An iron hand at her stomach kept them tightly joined, but every time he stirred inside her, her insides would clench and cramp around him. 

Once Elain saw what Lucien had in mind, however, her wolfish grin returned. He laid back onto the pillows at the head of the bed, propping himself up. The female’s legs ended up on either side of his knees and she was pinned open. Her wet entrance was on display for Elain’s enjoyment, and the new angle forced Lucien’s cock to scrape along her inner walls with even more force.

It was agony for the female, but that was what she wanted. Besides- Elain could soothe any discomfort… eventually.

Lucien released the raven hair and rested both of his hands on the female’s hips. Judging by the way she whimpered and struggled to find comfortable footing that eased the pressure of the burning member inside her, she may have actually been telling the truth when she said no male had taken her there before.

But he had promised a ‘fun part’, and her consent had been given. She just hadn’t figured out yet that this fun had nothing to do with her fucking herself on his cock. He would still take just as much charge as he had when he knelt behind her.

Lucien’s grip tightened and he slowly lifted her hips until only the tip of his cock was inside her. A brace of magic wrapped around her, locking her at that level. Her head rested against Lucien’s shoulder and her wide eyes were turned towards his. Fear and desire tinted them as she realized what was about to happen.

Elain reached forward and placed a finger on either side of the female’s exposed knot. Her other hand went between her own legs. Lucien waited as she swirled her hand once- twice.

Then he unleashed himself.

Without warning he slammed up into her ass once more. Instead of giving her a chance to adjust to his presence he dropped his hips as fast as he could before again ramming into her at top speed.

The female’s scream was deafening. Her arms flailed as she tried to find something- anything- to hold onto. It was a mindless scream of pain and pleasure. A desperate sound that made the fire sizzle in his veins. 

Elain moaned as she quickly dropped to the female’s entrance and began to devour her even as Lucien continued his brutal assault of her ass. He could see the shudder of desire that wracked Elain’s body as the female shouted out again- this time a decidedly erotic yell.

Lucien tried not to focus on those sounds as he maintained his punishing speed. He couldn’t hear them if he was supposed to last much longer. The female was so agonizingly tight and warm that it almost felt like he were the one who had the worse end of the deal. He couldn’t meet Elain’s eyes. Watching his wife lick and suck at the slick entrance of another female- it was too much.

Harder and faster he pounded into that ass, until every motion was a blur and her screams had finally rendered her hoarse. She came at least once on his cock- he could feel it in the way her body began to spasm and shake, the way her head lulled to the side on his shoulder. Elain didn’t stop, so he didn’t either.

Lucien began to rotate his hips as he thrust, stirring her once again. Guaranteeing she couldn't get used to the foreign object invading her previously-unused hole. Elain wanted him to make that ass his, but if he allowed himself to release he wasn’t sure he could find it in him to last another round.

Elain seemed to read his mind, and her own hand between her legs became a frantic blur, “Claim her,” she whispered. “Make that perfect little ass ours.”

Lucien nodded. The female was beginning to respond to his movements again- though she had to be going numb from the intensity. Elain pushed two fingers into her empty hole and began to fuck her on a beat contrary to the one Lucien had set. Her tongue swirled around the knot- never quite touching it.

The female began to buck and moan once again. Her entire body was shaking. Her eyes were unfocused and strangled little sounds escaped her throat as she tried and failed to voice whatever she was feeling inside. She began to tighten. Elain’s tongue moved closer to her knot and Lucien released the iron grip he had on his own control.

Hot cum erupted from his member and shot into her passage. Her hips thrashed at the sudden burst of warmth and pressure, but Elain wouldn’t let her pull away from the new sensation. She flattened her tongue against the female’s knot and stroked the deepest span of ridged skin. 

The female found one last scream as another few ropes of cum shot into her ass. The burning warmth- coupled with Elain’s ministrations- sent her over an edge she didn’t even know she was still capable of reaching.

Her entire body went tight. Lucien forced his hips to keep moving, though the motions now were even more rough and jerky. Elain’s hands were each a blur. A sheen of white appeared around Lucien’s cock- his release. She shuddered as she fell to wrap her lips around the female’s ridged hole and- more importantly- the seed escaping along her mate’s shaft.

Elain’s hand was drenched as all of her pleasure flew to a single spot where her fingers danced frantically. She cried out against cock and cunt alike, joining her mate and their toy in blinding release.

Lucien collapsed onto the bed entirely.

The female’s body twitched sporadically with phantom bolts of pleasure. Her eyes were rolled up into her head. Even after Lucien pushed her aside and slid himself from her, there was no reaction.

Elain was shaking from her release, but a delirious smile spread across her face. One that made Lucien offer his own breathless laugh. He pulled Elain up to hold tight. His hands wound into her hair and Lucien held his wife in place as he kissed her soundly.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Thank  _ you _ .”

She pecked his cheek before sliding off to lay across the female’s body. Elain had her fill of climaxes for the day, but now that Lucien had allowed her a taste of intimacy with a female once more she was as fresh and hungry as the first time.

Besides, Elain was well versed in just how much delicious agony the female would feel once she tried to stand. Lucien was only allowed to take her so roughly from behind when she had at least two days in a row to recover. She wanted to give her something sweet to help sooth the pain.

Elain’s lips traced the female’s neck delicately. Featherlight strokes across her breasts let Elain feel her racing heart and the way her body continued to twitch. She was unconscious- overwhelmed by the ferocity of her final orgasm.

Lucien managed to force himself around the bed and he slid in on the other side of the female, pinning her between his body and Elain’s. They shared her neck and throat, and he sent bolts of warming power to sooth shaking muscle.

Her eyelids fluttered. She blinked slowly.

“Don’t forget- that hole is ours now,” Elain whispered into her ear as she returned to the world of the living. The female wrapped her hands around one each of theirs and held them tight. She was beyond words- and would be for some time.

Elain rested her chin on the female’s chest and smiled across at Lucien. He mirrored her, sending a warm glow down their mating bond. 

The female offered a weak smile of her own. She released Lucien’s hand to reach down towards his wilted cock. Her intention was not to arouse- she just barely stroked the base of his shaft with two weak fingers before resting her hand on his lower stomach. 

‘ _ Thank you _ ,’ the gesture said.

Lucien glanced towards the door to their room. The hourglass mounted to the wall beside it indicated they still had a few hours left on their rental of the room. He summoned a curtain of warm air over the three of them and reached across the female’s chest to join hands with his wife.

“Sleep,” Lucien whispered to the females. “I want to watch you play one more time before we leave.”

“If it is alright with you both, I would like to ask the manager to consider me again if you return,” her eyes were only half-open, but she looked from Elain to Lucien and tightened the grip she still had on Elain’s other hand. “No relationship- just use me however you want. More like we just did?”

He looked to Elain, who nodded, “No relationship beyond this room… but yes. We’d like that very much.”

Elain leaned down to take a mouthful of the female’s breast. She sucked at it until there was an angry red mark on the skin, then released with a smile. Lucien chuckled. Elain had her first taste of a female’s body in years. She couldn’t be convinced to give it up again any time soon. Nor could he give up seeing her dominate a more submissive fae. 

The echo of her commands and dark teases was  _ nearly _ enough to make him hard again.

The three held one another tight as they faded off to sleep beneath Lucien’s warm blanket. He could tell from the mischievous glow in Elain’s eyes that she was already planning their next time in the pleasure hostel. 

Would they have this female again soon, or make her wait as they tried another? Did Elain intend to take the lead in these scenarios, or would she ask Lucien to dominate the two of them with greater intensity?

They still had a lot to learn about what their dynamic would be when others were brought to them for pleasure, but there was one thing now that both Lucien and Elain were very sure of:

Finding the answers to those questions would be more fun than they could imagine.


End file.
